


Without

by mariola_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: You just had a really, really bad day.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is for the lovely @that-one-poc-queer that asked me if I could write a fic for TerushimaxReader on Line Without a Hook-by Ricky Montgomery. I listened to it and I’ve got no idea at first, cause the lyrics just send me some mixed messages that drive me crazy. And then an idea popped and nothing came on later. I decided I would write it, even if it is not what really good. I guess this is my first fic of this type and I dont think it turned out really good. But, here you go and happy reading! :)

Terushima practically collapsed onto the yellow sofa. He squeezed his eyes shut and stretched his limbs. Exams were horrible. University was horrible. Actually, what was he talking about? Society was horrible.

But, remembering that today you’ve got a short program at work and that you would be home in...He checked his phone. It was 17:45, so in less than half an hour he could spend a whole evening with his favorite person in the whole world. Terushima smiled. Maybe you could do something fun together or just cuddle and watch something. He didn’t care, as long as you were having a great time.

The boy slowly relaxed, staring at the blank ceiling. He wanted to do something special for you, to surprise you in a way or another. Should he cook something? No, he shook his head. The last time didn’t turn out well. Maybe he should just buy you something. He just needed to get up...Terushima fell asleep before he knew it. 

It was dark when he woke up. The first thing he did was to check the time. 19:00. Did he not remember correctly? No, today you had a short program, he was sure.

“Y/n?” called he. Maybe you were already back, but you didn’t want to woke him up. Terushima got up fast and checked the kitchen. You weren’t there. His heart started pounding at an alarming quick pace. Neither in the bathroom. He opened the bedroom’s door and sighted, suddenly feeling very light. In the back of his mind, a thought occurred that something might have happened to you. Terushima chuckled.

“Hi, Y/n.” You were sitting on the bed, the blanket covering your body entirely. Terushima slowly sat down and snuggled next to you.

“How was your day?” You could feel him moving closer to you, and, as much as you liked when you two cuddled, you didn’t want him to see you right now. Because he would ask what happened. And you, you just couldn’t bring yourself to lie to him. And then he would blame himself, when, in reality, it was those stupid jerks that...that...your body shook at the thought g what had happened, without you having any control of it.

“Y/n?” Terushima inched closer. “Is something wrong?” You squeaked when you felt his hand closing around your body, pulling you closer to him, into a warm hug. The boy still couldn’t see your face, the blanket covering it. But, he would totally realize it at one point or another. You slowly got up on your elbows, removing the blanket from you, still not facing your boyfriend. The room was dark, and you could hardly see a thing.

Suddenly, Terushima came to you, stranded your hips between his legs, his breath tickling your ear lobe.

“Are you sleepy?” You could hear your boyfriend’s smile.

“Mhm...yeah.” You finally managed to say something, congratulating yourself for not letting your voice crack. Just remember, he didn’t need to know abut it. It would just make him angry, and for what? 

His hand moved to cup your cheek and your stomach twisted.

“Have you been crying?” You swore internally. Your body felt dead and hard to control.

“Y/n, look at me.” Tersuhima gently turned your face to him, his eyes gazing into yours. “What happened?” When you didn’t say anything, he adjusted your positions, so now your legs were around his hips. You looked at the floor, hair falling and blocking your expression. He tucked it behind your ear.

“Won’t you tell me? Please?” His voice made your hear sink. It was full of worry, almost trembling. 

“It was them.”

“Who, Y/n? What happened?” You didn’t dare to look him in the eye.

“They ambushed me. I think there were four of them.” You were whispering, and even for you was hard to hear.

Tersuhima suddenly pulled you to his chest, a surprised sound leaving his chest. He understood. Something bad happened to you and he wasn’t even there. Was he such a bad person?

“Who were they?” You didn’t answer, not knowing what to say.

“They were those guys from the match, weren’t they? Those jerks.” Through Terushima’s mind started running images from this weekend, at the volleyball match. Even after he graduated high-school, he decided to continue playing it. You were there, too. At the match from Saturday, which their team won. The guys from the other one were some quality jerks. They slapped your ass with no shame, called you some weird pet names, even asked you for your number. And all that while Tersuhima was holding your hand. If it wasn’t you who told you that it wasn’t worth it, you would definitely punched them a good one. But,he didn’t think they’d come this far...

“What have they done to you?”

You shyly pulled your hair out of the way, revealing dark-purple bruises, that were covering your neck almost entirely.

“And they wanted to do more...But a police man happened to pass by and they run off.” Terushima couldn’t stop looking at your neck. He gritted his teeth. It was no time to be angry, even if he would love to punch the hell out of those jerks. He clenched his fists. No, no, no. He needed to calm down.

He suddenly got up, lifting you with him. You threw your hands over his neck and looked up at him. Terushima noticed you staring and shot you a smile, that, for whatever reason made you blush.

Your boyfriend put you gently onto the couch. 

“Choose a film, whatever you like. I am going to go make some popcorn and I will bring us some blankets.” You nodded, feeling much better. It wasn’t at worse as you thought. And you definitely didn’t mind cuddling next to your boyfriend while watching a movie and just...well forgetting about everything.

“Let’s say home tomorrow.” Terushima came back quicklier than you expected, holding a your favorite blanket, a surprisingly big bowl with snacks and some soda. 

“But, I’ve got to...”

“Screw everything.” His eyes showed you that he won’t take no for an answer. Personally, you really didn’t mind. It has been some time since you two could spend a whole day together, alone. It would be nice. Really nice.

The evening passed really quick. You fell asleep at the half of the movie. Terushima made sure to put everything in its place after getting you up from the couch to move you to the bedroom. There, he let you on the bed, but, you, not asleep anymore and having zero interest in doing so, pulled him next to you, kissing him before Terushima could protest. Not that he would have, of course.

“You know that you are an amazing person, right?” You placed your lips on the tip of his nose, making him chuckle.

“The most amazing, you say?”

“Yeah, but without me you are just lost.” You placed another kiss on his forehead, pulling him closer next to you. His response came almost immediately.

“Oh, I know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so at the end i wanted to write a lil bit of NSFW and sorry but i just aint in the mood. But, hope you liked it:))


End file.
